Tangled 2: Gothel's Revenge
by Lrflo
Summary: Find out what happens after Rapunzel and Eugene get married. Can Rapunzel have a normal mother daughter relationship with her mom? Did Gothel truly die that night in the tower?
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost 2 years since Eugene rescued Rapunzel from the tower and it had been about a year since they were married. Rapunzel still couldn't believe it. She had been reunited with her real family and married the love of her life. Rapunzel hadn't shared much with her parents about who had stolen and raised her. She was not comfortable sharing that information and did not want to relive her experiences with Mother Gothel. While forgetting about her past, Rapunzel still enjoyed painting and her parents had made her an art room where she could continue painting on the walls. Eugene was busy during the day being a member of the royal guard. The king had requested he become a part of the royal guard because of his great fighting skills and he thought it would be a great way for him to make up for his thieving days. Eugene enjoyed it because he got to work with Max, but the other guards weren't too keen on him being a member of the royal guard. They still weren't forgiving him for his past crimes. Eugene figured he'd earn their trust eventually and decided to give it some time. Eugene finally felt like he had a home and felt wanted.

It was about a month before Rapunzel's 20th birthday and her parents had called her into their study to discuss party plans.

"Rapunzel dear, what would you like to do for your birthday this year?" asked the Queen.

"You really don't have to do anything Mom. I don't need a party or anything really," replied Rapunzel. She called her real mother 'mom' since mother had been what she called Gothel.

"Darling we have to make up for 18 birthdays we missed!"

"Well… that wasn't your fault exactly…"

"Honey, let us do this for you. Please?"

"Ok, let's have a party."

"What would you like to do for your party?"

"Could we have it in the square by the mural of you, me, and Dad?"

"Rapunzel, usually we have parties in the palace…"

"That's were Eugene and I first danced…" Rapunzel looked at her Mom with her big green eyes begging her to let her have the party with the people outside of the palace.

"Ok, we can do it outside. Who do you want to invite?"

"Well… like everyone in the kingdom."

"Everyone?"

"Like all the people… oh and the Snuggly Duckling Thugs."

The Queen looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't understand why her daughter wanted to invite all these people. The King came over and put his arm on his wife's shoulder. He looked at her and smiled and that was all it took for the Queen to give in.

"If that's what you want… then consider it done."

"Thank you Mom…Dad. I'm going to find Eugene and tell him." Rapunzel went to their bedroom and found Eugene sprawled across their bed.

"Rough day?" asked Rapunzel.

Eugene lifted his head to see who was at the door even though he knew it was Rapunzel from the sound of her voice. "The roughest day yet. The captain made us fight 10 on 1 and I was the 1!"

"You've fought 10 against 1 before right?"

"Not 10 highly trained royal guards against the best thief in the world!"

"You're not a thief anymore Eugene…"

"You know what I meant."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Could you sing me your song?" Eugene was referring to the healing incantation. Rapunzel still enjoyed singing that song even if it didn't heal anyone anymore.

"Ok Eugene. Lay down and I'll sing to you." Rapunzel helped Eugene get comfortable on their bed. He rested his head on Rapunzel's lap and Rapunzel began to comb his hair through her fingers.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Eugene had fallen asleep and Rapunzel decided a nap wouldn't hurt. She fell asleep with Eugene in her lap.

Rapunzel slipped into a deep sleep and began to dream. She was back in her tower and she had her long blonde hair again. She was in her old bedroom and she was looking at her vanity mirror. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Rapunzel! Come here my flower!" It was Gothel. Rapunzel didn't move. She had told Gothel that she would never let her use her again.

"Rapunzel I need you to sing for me dear," sang Gothel sweetly.

Rapunzel got up out of her seat and slowly walked to her doorway. She pulled back the curtain and peeked her head through. Gothel was sitting in her red chair by the fireplace. Rapunzel stepped out of her room and slowly walked down the stairs.

"Rapunzel do hurry up. Mommy needs your music."

Rapunzel continued to walk towards Gothel. "You're not my Mother."

Gothel looked up and said, "Why of course I am Rapunzel. What an imagination you have. Now sit down and sing for me."

In the past Rapunzel would have just sat down and sang for Gothel, but she was a stronger person now.

"No," stated Rapunzel.

"No?"

"I told you I'd never let you use my hair again."

"Don't worry, you'll sing for me again someday…"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will." Gothel reached for Rapunzel's hair and pulled out her knife that she had stabbed Eugene with.

"NO!" Rapunzel screamed and backed away. She screamed and screamed until she was shaken awake. She opened her eyes and looked up. It was Eugene waking her from her nightmare.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

Rapunzel immediately felt her head. She still had short brown hair. She looked around the room and saw no sign of Gothel.

"Rapunzel you had a nightmare." Eugene was brushing her hair and trying to calm her down.

"Eugene, she was there." Rapunzel didn't want to say her name out loud.

"Gothel?"

"Yes."

"Rapunzel she's dead. You saw her fall out the tower window."

"I know."

"Do you want to tell me more about it?"

"Ok. We were in the tower and I was in my old room. I had my long blonde hair again and she wanted me to sing to her. I told her she wasn't my Mother and that I would never let her use my hair again, but then she came at me with the knife she stabbed you with. Then I began to run and scream."

"It was just a dream Rapunzel. She can't hurt you anymore."

Rapunzel held onto Eugene and tried to forget about her nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

A month passed and it was the day before Rapunzel's 20th birthday. Rapunzel was walking with her Mom, the Queen, around the castle.

"Mom, could we still do the lantern ceremony tomorrow?"

"Of course darling, the Kingdom loves the lantern ceremony. I don't think they'll ever let us stop that tradition."

"Good because it's my favorite."

"Rapunzel, dear, could I ask you something?"

Rapunzel knew what was coming. Her Mom was going to ask a question about her past. Rapunzel didn't feel comfortable talking to her Mom about Gothel. She only felt comfortable talking to Eugene about Gothel. Rapunzel was curious to know her Mom's question though.

"Yes Mom?"

"Who stole you from us?"

Rapunzel stopped walking and looked at her Mom. She could see the sadness and yearning to know the truth in her Mom's eyes. Rapunzel was so uncomfortable talking about Gothel because she was afraid it would hurt her Mom's feelings. She had called Gothel Mother for 18 years because she didn't know any better. Rapunzel thought if she told her Mom the truth about Gothel then they wouldn't be able to have a real mother-daughter relationship. Rapunzel didn't know what to do.

"Mom… I…"

"Please Rapunzel. I need closure. I need to know…"

Rapunzel knew that feeling of needing to know. She had looked out her tower for 18 years and yearned to know what the floating lights were. She had a hunch that they were meant for her and she was right, but she would never have found that out if she didn't leave the tower. The least she could do was provide some information for her Mom that would settle her mind.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and said, "A woman…an older woman took me."

"Do you know why she took you? Did she ever tell you why?" The Queen was desperate to know.

"You don't know why?" Rapunzel asked. Her parents didn't know about her magical hair?

"I just don't understand why she took you. I can't make the connection."

"Mom, remember my long blonde hair?"

"Yes, you were born with it. It was beautiful… not that your brown hair isn't beautiful. I must say I love brown hair."

"Well my hair got longer, a lot longer… and it was magical." Rapunzel waited for her Mom to freak out, but her Mom just looked at her waiting for the rest of the story.

"I would sing a song and my hair would glow and heal people. The woman who took me…she wanted to use my powers for herself… and I let her." Rapunzel looked down and began to feel disappointed in herself again. She hated that that woman had tricked her for 18 years.

"Oh honey, this is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten sick and needed to drink the magical golden flower you wouldn't have been born with magical powers and then you wouldn't have been stolen." The Queen started to tear up.

"Mom no, no. If you were sick and were never healed, then I might not have been born at all! None of this was your fault. Sometimes I think if I had figured it out sooner, I could have made it back home to you faster. I mean I didn't look anything like her. That should have been my first clue that she wasn't my Mother…" Rapunzel had just begun to ramble in an effort to comfort her Mom, but she didn't mean to tell her that she didn't know she was stolen.

"You're…you're Mother? You mean… you didn't know you were stolen?"

Rapunzel couldn't believe she had let it slip to her Mom that she didn't realize she was stolen. Rapunzel began to back up and then started to run. She ran out of the castle, down through the town, over the bridge, and to the forest. She picked a spot by a tree and began to cry.

Meanwhile back at the castle, the Queen was looking for her husband. The King found the Queen frantically looking for him in their study. The King put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. Her eyes were teary.

"My darling what is wrong?" asked the King.

"Rapunzel… she didn't know she was stolen. She never knew and that woman who took her told her she was her Mother. How could she not know?"

"Darling... She was a baby. How was she supposed to know what was going on?"

The Queen paused. She knew she was blaming Rapunzel for her own hurt; the fact that being a mother was taken from her.

"Oh honey. I've hurt her feelings… What do I do?"

"Talk to her. Where is she?"

"She ran… Oh what have I done?"

"It's ok dear. We know who can find her. Guards, tell Eugene to meet me at the front gates."

The King left his Queen to calm down in the study and left to meet Eugene at the front gates of the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel was sitting under a tree her knees brought up to her chest trying to hide the fact that she was crying. She was as upset that she damaged the already fragile relationship between her and her Mom. She had always been a rambler and a mumbler and was constantly scolded at for doing so by Gothel.

Suddenly Rapunzel heard footsteps in the grass coming near her. She wished she had brought a frying pan with her for protection. She was too upset to move so she waited for what was to come. When she heard the footsteps getting closer she covered her eyes with her hands, knowing how pathetic she was acting right now.

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel looked up and saw Eugene staring at her with questioning eyes.

"Oh goodness it's just you Eugene. I heard footsteps and was worried you were a ruffian."

"Rapunzel, why are you all the way out here crying under a tree?"

"I don't feel like reliving the moment," replied Rapunzel as she rested her head on her knees.

"Well luckily your father filled me in and I know the whole story. Your mom feels bad about being mad at you. She didn't mean to, she kind of reacted before thinking."

"She was hurt Eugene. I saw it in her eyes."

"Rapunzel it's not your fault that you didn't know you were stolen. You were a baby! You believed what you were taught by the only person you had contact with. You are not to blame, Gothel is and she's gone."

"I just don't see how my Mom and I can have a mother daughter relationship. I feel like Gothel took it away from us…. permanently."

"She did take it away for 18 years, but now you can have that relationship with your Mom and you can be happy."

"You think we still have a chance?"

"I know you have a chance. Your Mom loves you so much and you being taken away was the worst thing to ever happen to her. She wants you in her life so let her in."

Rapunzel took a deep breath and hugged Eugene. "You're always there for me."

"I'll always be there for you. I have to anyways we're legally married."

"Eugene!"

"Just kidding!"

Eugene walked Rapunzel back to the castle. Rapunzel knew she had to find her Mom and talk with her although she didn't really want to.

Rapunzel walked up to her Mom's bedroom door and hesitated to knock.

"You can do it," said Eugene.

"Ok." Rapunzel knocked on the door and her Mom answered.

"Rapunzel! You're back! Thank goodness!"

"Mom I am so sorry…"

"No honey. I'm sorry. I took out my anger on you and that was wrong. It wasn't your fault at all!"

"Mom I thought you hated me."

"Rapunzel. I could never hate you. You are my daughter and I love you so much."

"I love you too." Rapunzel and her Mom hugged for a while. Then Rapunzel walked back to her bedroom to find Eugene waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" asked Eugene.

"Everything is all right. Thanks Eugene."

"Don't mention it. I am a pro at fixing mother daughter relationships."

"Eugene…"

"Come over here," Eugene signaled Rapunzel to come sit with him. It was late and Rapunzel knew she was very tired.

"Goodnight Eugene."

"Goodnight Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel… wake up. I've made your favorite… Hazelnut Soup. " A woman's sing-songy voice was waking up Rapunzel. She opened her eyes and was back in her tower. She was lying on her old bed in her old bedroom and she had her long blonde hair again.

"Rapunzel… are you awake?" It was Gothel. Rapunzel immediately stood up and tried to find a frying pan or something to protect her.

"Rapunzel what are you doing up there?" Gothel was getting impatient.  
>"Don't come in…I'm…ummm…changing." Rapunzel was trying to wake herself up from this dream.<p>

_It's just a dream. She's not really here. Wake up Rapunzel!_

"Ok darling. But hurry dear. You're soup will get cold."

Rapunzel was looking in her closet and found a Mandolin. _Good enough for me._

Rapunzel carried the Mandolin with her as she exited her room and walked down the stairs.

"Ah Rapunzel there you are. Do you know what day it is?"

Rapunzel thought to herself. _What day is it today? Oh right, it's my birthday!_

"You remembered my birthday."

"Of course I did dear. Now why don't you eat some soup and then sing to me flower."

There it was. She knew Gothel was going to request her to sing for her.

"I don't feel like singing."

"Rapunzel, I do so much for you and you chose to not make your Mother happy?"

"You're not my real Mother."

"Rapunzel what nonsense are you talking?"

"You're just using me for my powers!" Rapunzel raised the Mandolin.

"Enough Rapunzel! Your hair is mine!"

"You will never touch my hair again!"

Mother Gothel started to run towards Rapunzel and Rapunzel screamed.

She woke up in her bedroom in the castle. Eugene was sitting straight up in their bed wondering why Rapunzel screamed so loudly.

"Rapunzel! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
>"Gothel…tower…hair." Rapunzel was white as a ghost. Her face has little beads of sweat on it and she was breathing fast.<p>

"She's gone Rapunzel. She isn't here anymore."

"She was…"

"It was a nightmare Rapunzel. That's all."

"A nightmare…right." Rapunzel held onto Eugene tightly and tried to calm herself down.

"Do you need to sing?"  
>"No, not that song."<p>

"But it always calms you down."

"It also gave magical healing powers… to Her."

"Don't let her take that from you too."

Rapunzel knew he was right. She loved singing her song and it did calm her down.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

"Are you ok now?" asked Eugene.

"I am much better. Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for. Do you remember what day it is?"

"It's my birthday! You know they only come once a year."

"Happy Birthday Rapunzel."


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel spent the morning with Eugene and after lunch she spent the afternoon with her Mom and Dad while Eugene provided security for setting up the party. Rapunzel was spending time in the library with her Mom and Dad. She was showing them some of the books she liked to read such as cooking and sewing books.

"Rapunzel, your Mom and I would like to give you your birthday present now," said the King. He was holding a smaller box with a purple bow on it.

Rapunzel took the box from her father and began to open it. Inside she found a golden necklace with a gold heart on it. Engraved in the heart was a lantern with Corona's sun symbol on it. It looked just like the floating lights she saw from her window for 18 years.

"Mom…Dad…I love it. It's beautiful." She hugged both of her parents at the same time. She really did love her new necklace. Her Mom put it on her and Rapunzel hugged her once more.

"Thank you so much."

"Well, we still have a lot of birthdays to make up for," replied her Mom. Her Mom forced a smile and then looked down. It still was a sensitive subject.

"You ready for your party Rapunzel?" asked her father who was trying to break the silence.

"Yes I am very excited! I love the lanterns and dancing in the square."

"It should be a lot of fun," said her Mom.

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to start getting ready for the party."

"Of course dear. We'll see you later."

Rapunzel thanked her parents once more for her present and then began to walk to her bedroom. She got to her room and found her hairbrush on her dresser. She began to brush her hair and remembered how long it used to take her when she had long blonde hair. She didn't miss that part of her long hair. Rapunzel went to her closet and looked at her dresses. She wanted to wear her purple and pink dress that she always wore, but she knew her parents would want her to dress up for her party. She chose a purple and gold dress that she had gotten last year for her birthday. She thought the gold in the dress would go nicely with her new gold necklace. She put on her tiara and was ready to go. She chose to not wear shoes, which her parents would disapprove of if they knew, because she was going to be dancing and she hated dancing in those pointy shoes her Mom made her wear. Just as Rapunzel was ready to go, Eugene walked into the room.  
>"The party is all set up and is ready for your…" Eugene started to say until he looked up and saw how beautiful Rapunzel looked.<p>

Rapunzel began to blush and said, "Eugene stop!"

"Whoa…" was all Eugene could get out.

"Eugene!"

"Sorry! I was looking for my wife, but I found a beautiful princess instead."

"Eugene!"

"What!? It's a compliment! Anyways the party is ready for your arrival."

"Well then we don't want to be late!" Rapunzel walked towards Eugene as he held out his arm. She grabbed it and they walked down to the square together.


	5. Chapter 5

As Rapunzel and Eugene entered the square, shouts of "happy birthday princess!" began to erupt. Rapunzel smiled from ear to ear and tried to thank everyone she passed for the birthday wishes. Eugene led her to the middle of the square where the mural of Rapunzel and her parents were. This is where she had danced with a group for the first time. She had tried to dance with Eugene the whole time, but she kept getting swept away by other dance partners.

"You remember your first time here?" asked Eugene.

"How could I forget? That was a wonderful day," replied Rapunzel.

"I began to fall in love with you right here…"

"Eugene…"

"Would you like to dance?" asked Eugene as he bowed before his princess.

"I would love to," replied Rapunzel as she took his hand.

Eugene asked Hook Hand and his other band mates to play some music. They began to play and Rapunzel realized it was the same music that was playing the first time she danced in the square. Eugene led the dance and Rapunzel followed his lead. During the dance Rapunzel started pulling people into the square to join in on the dancing. Soon everyone was dancing, even the King and Queen. After the music ended everyone stopped and clapped their hands. Everyone shouted "Happy Birthday Rapunzel!"

Suddenly in the middle of the square a hooded figure began to move towards Rapunzel and Eugene. Rapunzel could see someone coming towards her out of the corner of her eye, but she assumed it was a villager coming to wish her "Happy Birthday." She was right about one thing.

"Happy Birthday flower," said the hooded figure and the person stabbed Eugene in the side.

Eugene fell to the ground clutching his side.

Rapunzel was frozen to the ground. She knew Eugene was hurt and she wanted to react, but she knew there was only one person who called her flower and she was supposed to be dead. Rapunzel eventually fell to the ground and held Eugene.

"Eugene!"

"Rapunzel run… Get out of here," Eugene managed to get out. Even though he hadn't seen who it was, he knew.

The King and Queen ran to their daughter and son in law. The King stood up and said," Who are you? What have you done?"

"Your daughter never told you who I was? She never shared with you the precious moments that we had together?" replied the hooded figure. "Do you remember this face?" the hooded figure pulled down her hood and revealed herself. It was Gothel.

The Queen stood up now and began to say, "You… You're the one who took my baby!"

"You stole my flower! So I stole it back…" replied Gothel staring at the Queen.

Rapunzel was still holding Eugene trying to stop his bleeding. She wished she had her powers more than ever right now. She couldn't look at Gothel and she didn't want to.

"Rapunzel, why are you ignoring your Mother?"

"You're not my Mother," replied Rapunzel.

"Oh, no more Mother knows best eh?"

"What do you want? I don't have my powers anymore. I can't help you or…" she looked down at Eugene.

"Ah, but you'll be happy to know I found another flower."

"What?" Rapunzel was curious.

"I found another golden flower far away from here in another kingdom."  
>"Then go there! Why come back here?"<p>

"Because I didn't want the same thing to happen over there. The kingdom might have stolen it from me and then I would have to steal it back! So I brought it here, but since I removed it from its roots it cannot live much longer unless someone drinks it."

"Then drink it yourself."

"No, no I don't think it will work that way. You see, you still have a little bit of the golden flower in you so I believe if you drink this flower then your long golden hair will return along with your powers."

"I told you I would never let you use my hair again."

"But if you don't drink the golden flower, you can't save your husband."

Rapunzel gasped. She was right. This was the only way to save Eugene. It was the original deal back in the tower. If Gothel let her heal Eugene, then she would go peacefully.

"I'll do it."

"Rapunzel…no. I can't let you do this," said Eugene looking into her big green eyes.

"And I can't let you die..." Rapunzel replied remembering when she had said that the last time.

"Rapunzel no! You can't leave us again. I can't take it again," pleaded the Queen.

"I have to save Eugene," replied Rapunzel as she walked over to Gothel.

Gothel had already turned the flower into a liquid and it was ready for Rapunzel to drink.

"You promise to let me save him?" asked Rapunzel. She wanted to make sure Eugene lived.

"I let you last time didn't I? This time I will not let him near anything sharp though."

Rapunzel took the drink that Gothel was holding out. She wasn't sure about his, but she knew she had to save Eugene. Rapunzel put the cup to her mouth and drank the golden flower.


	6. Chapter 6

Golden sunlight emerged from the top of Rapunzel's head. Her hair was growing at a very fast pace and it was turning golden yellow. Her hair was just as long as it had been when Eugene cut it a few years ago. Once it stopped growing it had also stopped glowing. Rapunzel felt the top of her head and put her fingers through her hair. She had missed running her fingers through her long hair. Suddenly she remembered Eugene and ran over to him lying on the ground.

"Rapunzel…No," muttered Eugene as he tried to push Rapunzel away with the little energy he had left.

"Eugene I need you to take care of my Mom and Dad. Do not come looking for me or she'll kill you for good," whispered Rapunzel into Eugene's ear.

"Rapunzel… I will find you and save you. I promise."

Rapunzel wrapped her hair over Eugene's wound and closed her eyes and sang:

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Her hair shined like the sun and began to heal Eugene. The King and Queen watched in awe. They never knew their daughter had such a magnificent power. Once the song was over, Rapunzel turned around and ran right into Gothel. Gothel grabbed her and held her tight making sure no one stole her away again. Gothel held a knife against Rapunzel's throat.

"If anyone tries to save her I will cut her throat open. We are going far away and this time no one is going to find you."

Gothel held Rapunzel tightly until they were in the forest. Gothel stopped and put the same chain around Rapunzel's hands just like last time. Gothel held the chain and dragged Rapunzel through the forest. They walked for what seemed like forever until Gothel finally stopped. They were standing in front of a large Oak tree. Rapunzel had no idea what they were doing here. Gothel walked up to the tree and pushed one of the knobs on the tree. A secret door opened on the forest floor and steps appeared going down.

"Apparently keeping you high up in a tower didn't work so we're going to try underground."

"If someone managed to find me in a tower then they are going to find me under a tree."

"We'll see."

Gothel led Rapunzel underground into an underground home. It looked like a beaver home. There was an area for the kitchen and 2 beds. Not a huge underground home, but a place to live nonetheless.

"All we need is right in this room. There is only one room because I wanted to keep an eye on you 24 hours a day since last time I gave you too much freedom."

"Well, you got your wish," Rapunzel replied gloomily.

"Oh Rapunzel do lighten up. It's not like you're here with a stranger. I don't care if you hate me; I still raised you, fed you, clothed you, and washed you. I was your Mother."

"Because you stole me!"

"I could have let you starve, but instead I decided to raise you like one of my own. And this is how I am repaid?"

"Look I agreed to come with you to save my husband. That is all. Whatever twisted thing we had going on before I was found is gone and not coming back. So that's that." Rapunzel saw a hairbrush on her bed and sat down to brush her long hair. She knew that brushing her hair would take a long time and she didn't want to interact with Gothel for a long period of time. Strange enough she had missed brushing all this hair and missed being a blonde. Rapunzel thought the blonde hair matched her green eyes much better. She began to miss Eugene and remembered how he used to call her "blondie" because Rapunzel was just too long. She hoped Eugene was alright and listened to her warning, even though she knew he wouldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in Corona the kingdom was in chaos. Everyone was completely devastated that Rapunzel had just been stolen in broad daylight for the second time. The Queen was in her bedroom sobbing over losing her daughter again. She felt like such a useless mother not being able to protect her child from anything. The King and Eugene were in the war room figuring out a way to get Rapunzel back.

"Eugene, where was Rapunzel last time you found her?" asked the King. He figured Eugene would be the most helpful on this mission since he had failed to find Rapunzel on his own, but Eugene had succeeded.

"In a tower hidden in the forest. It wasn't too long from here actually, but it was very well hidden and you could only enter the tower by climbing Rapunzel's hair…unless you're me then you climb up with arrows."

"Do you think she would have gone back to the tower or build another one?"

"Honestly your Majesty, neither. Gothel mentioned that they were going far away and that no one would find her. I don't think she will go the tower route again. It obviously failed the last time so she'll go for something new and well concealed."

"Do not take this the wrong way Eugene, but you were once a thief," started the King.

"I thought we were all over that!"

"Yes, yes we are, but when you stole Rapunzel's crown where were you taking it?"

"Somewhere far, where no one would find it….Oh I see, Rapunzel is Gothel's crown."

Eugene thought about when he was running away from the castle guards with the crown. He was running deeper and deeper into the forest thinking no one could find him the deeper he went. AHA!

"I've got it! When I was running away with the crown all I could think of was running deeper into the forest so no one could find me. Well I stumbled across a tower with a missing princess in it! I bet you Gothel took Rapunzel even deeper into the forest, but where are they staying? Obviously a tower is out so they must be in the opposite…what's the opposite of a tower?"

"Not in the sky, but underground…" finished the King.

"That makes perfect sense! Knowing Gothel she made them a little home underground deep in the forest."

"Great! Eugene will lead us to Gothel's old tower and we will go twice as deep into the forest from there. Guards! Suit up! We're going to find the princess!" shouted the King. He was determined to find his daughter this time. Failure was not an option.


	8. Chapter 8

Rapunzel was sitting on her bed brushing her hair. Gothel had gone out to get more food. Rapunzel's morale was low. She didn't like living underground at all. She didn't have a window to look to of or let the sun in. She thought about running away, but Gothel would just find her wherever she went. There was no beating her. She obviously can come back to life and find her again. She still wondered how Gothel survived that fall. Rapunzel remembered seeing a lot of dust around her cape when she and Eugene left the tower. Then Rapunzel had an idea. What if one of her tears hit the dust? She was crying over the fact that the Mother she thought she knew all these years turned out to be an awful lady who had stolen her and she was crying over the fact that her one true love survived a terrible stab. If her tears healed Eugene they could have healed Gothel even though it was unintentional. Rapunzel decided to ask Gothel how she was still alive when she returned. Rapunzel laid back in her bed and eventually fell asleep. When Rapunzel woke up she saw Gothel cooking in the kitchen. Rapunzel stood up to stretch and then sat back down because there was nowhere else to go in this tiny beaver hole.

"I'm making Hazelnut Soup, it's your favorite," said Gothel

"It used to be my favorite," replied Rapunzel. She didn't eat any foods that she ever ate with Gothel anymore.

"Rapunzel honestly, are you going to mope around here forever? We are going to be down here for a very long time…"

"What do you want me to do? Hug you? Love you? Go back to the way things used to be? When I was so naïve about the world and about you. I don't want to be the person I used to be. That version of me was a pathetic little girl. I am a happily married woman who has been taken from my family for the second time in my life! Why can't you just let me go!?"

"Because then I would die and I won't come that close to death again," replied Gothel.

"How did you survive that fall? I saw you fall off the tower."

Gothel turned around and looked at Rapunzel. It seemed like she was thinking really hard about her question. Gothel eventually shrugged her shoulders and said, "No idea. Luck I guess."

"I don't think it was luck… I think it was me."

"Oh really? Like you would save me after I tried to kill your husband?"  
>"I didn't do it intentionally. When Eugene and I left the tower I was crying over the joy of having him alive and the grief I was feeling about my whole life being a lie. One of my tears must have hit your dust and brought you back."<p>

"Well if that did happen, I don't owe you anything."

"I never said you did. Besides I don't want anything from you."

They ate their dinner in silence and went to bed without speaking to each other anymore. Rapunzel wondered if Eugene was trying to find her right this minute as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Eugene was leading the entire kingdom's guards through the forest. When they got near the location of Rapunzel's old tower, he decided it was worth the time to check it out. There might be a clue there. He led the guards to Rapunzel's tower. The King came up behind Eugene and was in awe.

"This whole time she was right here hiding behind some secret entrance in the forest," said the King.

"It's not that easy to find," started Eugene.

"But I should have found her. I'm her father and I failed."

"Well let's not fail this time then. Come on everyone there are stairs in the back."

Eugene led everyone to the back of the tower where the stairs used to be hidden by a big pile of rocks, but Gothel has removed them to climb up the tower when Rapunzel was gone. Eugene went in first in case there were any traps in the tower. The stairs led them to the trap door in the floor by the staircase. The mirror was still lying on the floor from being smashed, but the glass was gone. Someone had definitely been here.

"Ok someone has been here so just be on the lookout for traps or anything that could hurt you."

Eugene went up to Rapunzel's old room and saw that her bed was there, but her sheets were gone. He left for the kitchen and noticed that the oven was gone as well. Gothel must have been here and only took the essentials. So Rapunzel must be in a small space underground with only the essentials.

"Alright men. Rapunzel must be twice as deep into the forest from this location. They are most likely in a small space underground. Once we get out far enough in the forest we will start looking at the ground for clues. Let's move out!"

The men started to climb back down the tower. He saw the King still in Rapunzel's room just standing there. Eugene went up to him.

"Well at least she had a room to grow up in…" started the King.

"Well you know besides not being able to leave the tower and having her hair used for evil, she was pretty free to do whatever she wanted. Painting seemed to fit."

"Do you see what she painted over and over again?"

"She has a ton of paintings here what are you talking about?"

"The symbol…the sun… Corona's symbol," replied the King as he pointed to the multiple sun outlines in the room.

Eugene looked around the room and finally saw what the King was talking about. There were little outlines of suns all around her pictures. She must have done it without even knowing. Maybe that's how she knew she was the lost princess. Eugene remembered her telling him that after she had finished crying. He didn't put two and two together until she took him to the mural again and pointed at the baby. It looked just like Rapunzel with her blonde hair and green eyes. So he took her up to the palace and that's when they knocked on the door and she was reunited with her family. The King broke the silence.

"Deep down she always knew where she came from, she just didn't know how." This fact seemed to relieve the King of some guilt he was still bearing.

"Your Highness I think we should get going as far as we can before nightfall."

"You're absolutely right Eugene. Let's go."

They walked back down the stairs and continued to travel deeper into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a month since the birthday party turned kidnapping happened. Rapunzel had started the week feeling sick to her stomach. She couldn't think of anything strange she'd eaten, but then again maybe this underground diet was just getting to her. She was sick of eating soup everyday, but what was she going to do about it. That was her mood about everything these days. She was stuck down here so what was she going to do about; nothing. There was nothing she could do. Rapunzel felt defeated. Rapunzel's stomach problems got worse during the week and she was starting to toss her breakfast every morning. She didn't want Gothel to notice so she tried to wait until Gothel left for the day to toss it. One day it just came up way to fast and Gothel hadn't left the tree yet. Rapunzel washed herself off and sat down on her bed. Gothel was the first to speak.

"So how long has that been going on?"

"What…what do you mean? I must have a stomach bug or something. I'll be fine, replied Rapunzel.

"Oh come on I am no fool. I can tell you've been sick this week and last week. A stomach bug doesn't stay that long."

"How can you tell I'm sick?"

"Whether or not you like it, I did raise you and you were sick a few times in 18 years."

Rapunzel looked down at her feet. _Dang it. She's right. She did know me for 18 years and of course I had some sick moments growing up._

"Well… what do you think is wrong with me?" asked Rapunzel. She might as well have Gothel fix her up.

"Nothing is wrong necessarily. And this won't go away for quite some time."

"Could you just tell me for once what's wrong with me without all these hints!"  
>"And moody. That'll be the hormones."<p>

"Look, I'm really not in the mood here. I've done everything you've asked. Can you please just tell me?"

"Alright Rapunzel, but don't get mad at me. It's not my fault…."  
>"Ok…."<p>

"You're pregnant."

"What!? Pregnant? I can't be…" Rapunzel thought for a moment and was shocked. _The throwing up, that's morning sickness. The mood swings and depression was the hormones. Oh man…_

"But… what …why now!"

"I said don't get mad at…"

"Of course I'm mad at you! You took me away from my family, from my husband and now I'm having his baby!? You have good timing Gothel, I must say!" Rapunzel was just yelling to yell right now from the shock of it all. She ran her fingers through her hair just like she used to do….her hair! _Oh no no no no no. Mom drank the golden flower while she was pregnant with me and I just did the same thing without knowing!_

_"_No no no no! What did you do!?"

"I told you I didn't do…"

"You gave me that golden flower to drink! It brought back my golden hair and it might give my baby the same thing! I never wanted my child to have the power I had!"

"Oh Rapunzel you're being over dramatic. Who wouldn't want that power?"

"Me! I don't want it and I don't want my child to have it! Now I'll be up worrying someone will want her…or his power for selfish reasons! Someone else might steal this baby!"

"Rapunzel how will the baby get stolen if it is underground with us?"  
>"You… you won't let me give the baby to Eugene?"<p>

"Why would I do that?"

"So the baby won't have to grow up underground like I had to grow up in a tower!"

"Oh Rapunzel what was so bad about that?"

"Everything! I was so naïve! And you…you made me feel so stupid about the world, about me! You never made me feel good about myself and who doesn't let their daughter go outside for just a few minutes a day?"

"Everything I did was to protect you."

"No. It was to protect my power. And I will not let my child grow up the same way I did!"

"Well good luck with that because you are never leaving this hole!" Gothel walked away and sat on her bed. Rapunzel turned around and thought to herself: _That's what you think._ The fight to be free was back inside her and Rapunzel was determined to help Eugene find her and their child.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Gothel didn't leave Rapunzel alone the whole day. She figured Rapunzel might try something. Gothel stuck around for about a week until she had to leave to get more food. Gothel said not to leave and Rapunzel just shook her head and sat on her bed. After Gothel was gone for about 20 minutes when Rapunzel finally got off of her bed and went to the door. The door wasn't really a door, but close enough. Rapunzel went up the stairs and opened the tree door. It was easier getting through the door than she thought. She thought there might be a lock, but how can you lock a tree? Rapunzel looked around to see if anyone was around. The coast was clear. Rapunzel climbed completely out and walked to a tree. She had drawn her own wanted poster for Flynn Rider even though he wasn't wanted anymore and no longer went by that name. She had tried to make it look like the old ones, but she made the nose just right so Eugene wouldn't think it was just an old one lying around. On the back Rapunzel had written a note to Eugene about where to find her and how to get into the tree. She left it on the tree and ran back to the oak tree. Hopefully Eugene would find that note and be here to rescue her soon. Hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Eugene was leading the knights through the forest, but honestly he was getting a little lost. He hadn't gone this far in the forest before, but he didn't want to tell the King that.

"Eugene do you know where you're going?"

"Of course I do. We're just not there yet."

"Eugene, maybe we should stop a minute," said the King.

"Yeah, maybe a break would be nice," replied Eugene. Eugene got off of Maximus and gave him an apple. "Max, we gotta find her. It's been over a month and … nothing. I've let her down."

Maximus let out a whine and tried to comfort Eugene. Max was also sniffing around for more apples, but caught another scent. His nose went straight to the ground and he took off towards the scent. Eugene barely had time to react. He blinked and Max was gone.  
>"Maximus come back here!" Eugene started to run after Maximus. The rest of the knights hadn't noticed that Eugene and Maximus were suddenly gone. Neither did the King.<p>

Eugene continued running after Max for what seemed like miles. Finally ,Max stopped in front of a tree with Eugene's face on it.

"Maximus…Do…not…do…that…again. I…am…not…that….much…in…shape," puffed Eugene. He was exhausted. Maximus whined at Eugene and lifted his drooping head up towards the picture. Eugene looked up. It was a picture of himself, except the name was Flynn Rider and he was wanted again.

"Ah the good old days when my wanted posters were everywhere and they never got my…" Eugene stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at the paper. _They never got my nose right, but this one is perfect. Rapunzel!_ Eugene immediately took the wanted poster down and flipped it over. There was a note!

_Dear Eugene, _

_I hope you find this letter eventually. I am hidden underground by a big oak tree about 1 mile north of here. To get in the oak tree you need to find a little knob on the right side of the tree near the roots. The door will then unlock and I should be inside, but so might Gothel. Please be careful. She is more protective of me than ever and she will hurt you! She is usually gone during the day. She leaves after breakfast and comes home a little after lunchtime. But she doesn't leave every single day. Just be careful. I love you._

_Love, _

_Rapunzel_

"That's my girl. Great job Maximus! We're so close to Rapunzel!" Eugene began to go forward for the oak tree, but he paused. _Shouldn't I go get the others? I might need the backup, but I might not be able to find my way back here. Maximus!_

"Maximus! Go back to the knights and lead them here with this letter! I'm going after Rapunzel!" Eugene began to run the mile north looking everywhere for an oak tree. He was so close to Rapunzel, he just knew it.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile back underground Rapunzel was waiting for either Eugene or Gothel to show up. She hoped Eugene wouldn't show up when Gothel was home. Who knows what Gothel would do to protect 2 flowers. Rapunzel decided to read one of the three books Gothel had left for her. All she could do was wait for Gothel to come home or by some miracle have Eugene find her. Rapunzel was almost done reading the cookbook when she heard the door start to open. It was almost around the time Gothel came home, but not quite. She chose to stay quiet in case it was Eugene. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The footsteps stopped at the end of the stairs. Rapunzel slowly got out of her bed and slowly walked to the kitchen. She didn't hear any movement so she decided to speak up.

"Who's there?"

No one answered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rapunzel got into the cabinet and reached for a frying pan. Her old weapon had been helpful even if it was when she was beating up her future husband. Rapunzel crept along the wall, keeping out of sight until she jumped in front of the stairs.

"Ha!"

"Ahhhh! Blondie!"

"Eugene?"

"Rapunzel I found you!" It was Eugene with Rapunzel's letter in his hand.

"Eugene you're here! And you got my letter! Oh I am so glad to see you!"

"Come here Blondie." Eugene took Rapunzel in his arms and kissed her. They had been apart for so long they didn't know when they would be together again.

"I told you I'd find you."  
>"I told you not to. If Gothel knew… Gothel! She should be getting home soon. You have to go!"<p>

"I have to go? Rapunzel I'm not leaving without you."  
>"Eugene you have to go without me. Go get my father and come here when Gothel is home. If I leave with you she'll just sneak back in to the kingdom and find us."<p>

"We'll be ready this time!"

"No you won't. She's more determined this time. She'll actually kill you this time!"

"Rapunzel I can't leave without you."  
>"You have to…"<p>

"Rapunzel I'm not leaving!"

"Right you are." Gothel was back.


	14. Chapter 14

Eugene turned around in a blink of an eye so he wouldn't get stabbed…again.

"Gothel…"

"So you left your tower again… Even after what happened last time."

Rapunzel jumped in front of Eugene.

"If you want to hurt him you'll have to go through me. And you and I both know that you don't want to do that."

"Oh Rapunzel, you've used your brain! Clever girl…"

"Let him go and I will stay with you forever, just like you want and you can keep both of us. Just don't hurt him."

"Both of you? Rapunzel what are you talking about?" Eugene was beyond confused.

"You didn't tell him? You probably knew he wouldn't leave if you told him."

"Stop it!"

"Rapunzel, tell me what?"

"Eugene…I…"

"Rapunzel tell him or I will…" Gothel had her trapped. She had to tell Eugene even if it meant he'd probably die for her and the baby tonight rather than leave them behind.

"Rapunzel…"

"Eugene I'm pregnant."

"….What?"

"And she made me drink the flower and now our child will have this power and people will want to steal him or her too and…."

"Oh Rapunzel. Always rambling and mumbling on. I do hate it when you mumble!"

"Enough!" Eugene got in-between Gothel and Rapunzel trying to break up the argument. "I will not let you have my wife and child! Now we are leaving and you're never going to bother us again!"  
>"Over my dead body Rider."<p>

"Fine if it's going to be like that then so be it. We'll fight to the death. Winner gets Rapunzel."

"Eugene no!"  
>"Rapunzel she's never going to stop unless she's dead and your tears are no where near her this time."<p>

"Eugene…"  
>"You're on Flynn Rider!"<p>

Gothel got out her dagger and Eugene drew his sword. Rapunzel was trying to think of something to break up this fight. She couldn't bear to loose Eugene for good. Meanwhile Eugene was trying to make sure Gothel stayed out of Rapunzel's life for good.

Rapunzel went into the kitchen and found a cutting knife. No more frying pans for her. Gothel needed to be gone for good this time and she wasn't taking any chances. Rapunzel walked into the hallway where the fight was going on. Eugene had Gothel cornered by the door.

"Getting too old for this eh Gothel?"

"Don't push your luck Rider."

Suddenly the front door to the Oak tree opened pushing Gothel towards Eugene's sword. It happened in a split second: the king came barreling in the door, Gothel's face went blank from shock, and Rapunzel gasped at the whole situation. Eugene's sword was through Gothel's torso. Eugene quickly let go of his sword and ran towards Rapunzel.

"I've got you," Eugene said as he grabbed Rapunzel in a big embrace.

"Eugene get me out of here before I cry tears of joy."

Eugene led Rapunzel out of the Oak tree. Rapunzel hugged Eugene tightly and didn't let go for several minutes. The King came in and gave Rapunzel a big hug as well.

"Dad, you came for me."

"I had to find you. I couldn't fail you twice. Eugene deserves most of the credit though. He led us right to you."  
>"Well if Rapunzel hadn't written that note to me I would never have found her as quickly as I did."<p>

"Eugene can we talk?"

"Yes my dear."

"The baby…are you ok with this?"

"What? With us having a baby?"

"Yes."  
>"Darling, I have never been happier. Whether this baby is born with your wonderful power or not, I will love it just the same."<p>

"Really?"

"Really."

Eugene kissed Rapunzel's forehead.

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go home."

"That sounds wonderful."


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue-8 years later

A little girl was painting the walls with a beautiful mural of a mother, father, and a little girl. The room was glowing as the little girl was singing a song.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Rapunzel walked into the room and looked at the walls. Her long blonde hair was in big braid with flowers in it. The little girl's hair was also rather long and blonde, but instead of flowers there were bows in her hair.

"Harmony did you paint all of this today?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yes Momma. I didn't really have anything else to do so I thought I would paint a mural like the one you have with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Oh I see. I think your father's nose is just a little crooked though. I wouldn't let him see that."

"Let me see what?" Eugene walked through the door of his daughter's bedroom.

"Oh nothing dear…"

"I've been looking for you two. Let's go horseback riding or do something exciting outside. The sun is out and I am tired of this castle."

"Ok Daddy! Let me just put these brushes away and I'll fix your nose later."

"My nose! Did you get my nose wrong!?"

"It's just a little crooked according to Momma!"  
>"Oh well you better fix it or I will have to tickle you!" Eugene grabbed Harmony around her waist and started to tickle her. She laughed uncontrollably and began to squirm in her father's arms. Rapunzel looked on and just laughed to herself. Her daughter had gotten her artistic and spirited nature while also getting Eugene's sense of humor. Harmony had been born with magical golden hair just as Rapunzel had, but Rapunzel told her about its power and how people might want to use her power for evil from the time she could talk. But she never made her stay in the castle or never leave her room. Rapunzel let her daughter roam wherever she wanted. She wanted her daughter to grow up knowing about the world and actually live in it.<p>

"Momma, are you coming?"

"Yeah Blondie are you coming with us?"

"Eugene!"

"Sorry, Rapunzel… But seriously are you coming?"

"Yes! Wait for me!"

Rapunzel realized she was very lucky to have her family.


End file.
